Addiction
by Lucinda
Summary: AU Angel has an addiction  to Willow.


Author: Lucinda

rating: pg 13

pairing: Willow/Angel pairing #2 QPC

the Quickie Challenge site: http/quickie. I do not own any of the characters from BtVS. Not even in this altered universe.

Distribution: WLS/WillAngel, Bite Me, Please, QPC, NHA, WWW, Feen, Cat anyone else ask first, I'll probably say yes.

notes: very AU. Willow is a vampire helping the Slayer, and she has her eyes on one of the Slayer's mortal friends.

He'd found himself helping Buffy mainly because of his cousin Alexander, more often called Xander. When Buffy had first come to Sunnydale, he'd been unimpressed. Yes, she was beautiful, and athletic. Xander had a crush on her from the first moment that he'd laid eyes on her. But Liam Angelos, permanently nicknamed Angel as an unpleasant left over from childhood, hadn't been impressed. Buffy had seemed so much like dozens of other pretty, shallow girls that he'd known in other schools...

But Buffy Summers wasn't just another pretty face, just another student banished from the teeming city of Los Angeles to the small town of Sunnydale. Buffy was the Slayer, someone chosen to have the bitter destiny of fighting vampires, werewolves, demons... all the things that he'd thought existed only in myth, stories, and movies. They were real. Buffy had saved Xander from a vampire in her first week, and from that moment on, Xander had been determined to help her. So determined that he'd dragged his cousin in on it.

Angel was good with languages, and fascinated by history. That made him extremely helpful when researching under the supervision of Rupert Giles, the high school librarian and coach of the Fencing team, which Angel was a member of. But he hadn't been particularly worried. He'd been his same, quietly flirtatious self. Life had continued almost as normal.

Then, Willow had entered the picture. A mysterious redhead, she looked maybe twenty two, surrounded by this aura of sensual mystery. She'd been wearing these leather pants and a loose green poets blouse, a short sword at her hip. Her only adornment had been a silver choker chain with a pendant in the shape of an elaborate A with a dark stone in the center. Possibly the stone was hematite, but he wasn't certain.

He'd been so certain that a woman so serenely confident, so clearly older would never be interested in him. Surely she would want an older man, someone in college. Someone else that could move with the same sleek grace that she possessed. Someone else as mysterious and seductively confident.

She'd started to help them, finding information, bringing warnings of newly arrived dangers. Going forth to check cemeteries for monsters when Buffy couldn't cover everywhere. He'd had no idea how she could manage.

Then, he found himself assigned to patrol with her. Searching for a creature with a row of deep green spines that liked to feed on the hearts of women. He'd thought that maybe she would need a bit of protection if they found the demon.

He'd been wrong.

They'd found the demon, and started to fight it. She'd pushed him out of the way of one wickedly taloned hand, the claws slashing deep into her arm, before the creature had flung her twelve feet through the air, her body colliding with the unforgiving stone wall of one of the many family mausoleums. He'd been certain that she was dead. That didn't quite turn out to be the case.

The thing had been lunging for him again when something pulled it up short, and he'd heard a low growl. Willow had been there, one arm covered in blood, her eyes an angry gold, sharp fangs in her mouth... Willow was a vampire.

Working together, they'd killed it. He'd looked at Willow, her eyes still golden, her face shifted into the mask of a vampire, and she had still been beautiful, in a terrifying sort of way. She'd been looking at him, as if expecting him to bolt.

Instead, he'd kissed her. Her lips had been cool, and he'd nicked his tongue on her sharp teeth, but the kiss had left his knees feeling wobbly. Somehow, her fingers had unbuttoned his shirt, and she was running her hands over his chest, her nails leaving thin, faintly raised trails over his skin. It had been undeniably arousing for him.

It had been his downfall. He hadn't known it at the time, but... she'd crept inside of him, carving a place to dwell in his heart. He didn't know if he loved her, but he needed her, craved her, lusted for her touch. She had him in the palm of her hand.

She'd told him that he tasted delicious, tasted of youth, and desire, and a bit of fear... She'd leaned up, nibbling gently on his ear, her words setting his blood on fire. "It turns me on..."

He'd been hers ever since. Willow had taken him to her bed, showing him delights and pleasures. Passions more intense, darker than anything that he'd tried before. She'd never caused him actual harm, but... sometimes there was an element of roughness to their passions, sometimes she would handcuff him to her bed and have her way with him. The first time, he'd been so aroused and terrified that he hadn't known what to think about it.

She couldn't be healthy for him. Maybe the sheer amount of sex might not be a bad thing, it was certainly a delightfully enjoyable thing... But she would bite him. Sometimes from his shoulder, sometimes his thigh, or tiny bites over his chest and stomach, the stinging of them making him want her, need her. He was becoming a sick man.

Willow was a vampire, a dangerous creature that fed on blood, had killed more people than he'd probably ever met, although he'd never asked. She was a predator, and he'd become her favorite toy.

Angel loved it. And he hated himself for loving it, loving the way she made him feel, craving her touch, her bite, everything about her.

He kept going back to her. Even knowing that she might not stop one night, might drink from him until there was nothing left. Even knowing that she might turn him one day, making him hers forever.

Sometimes, he wasn't certain that he'd care if she did. Other times, he knew that she was his addiction. He needed her. And he was certain that she was slowly killing him.

Yes, Angel had become a sick, bad man. He knew it. He was wrapped around the finger of a bewitching vampiress. Someone that he should run far away from, should never have gotten involved with. She would draw blood from him, and he would beg for more.

He would do anything for her. Anything at all. He only prayed that she didn't ask something that he wouldn't be able to live with. He'd been changing, becoming more serious, not so casual, not so flirtatious. He also made sure to keep his shirt on now, not wanting his friends to see the marks that she left on him.

She was his addiction. And everyone knew that addictions killed.

end Addiction.


End file.
